Transfer resistant and long wear cosmetic products provide several benefits currently desired by cosmetic consumers. Cosmetics having long wear properties avoid the necessity of frequent reapplication, and transfer resistance avoids unwanted smudging, staining, etc., both for the wearer and for those coming into contact with the wearer. Such cosmetics thus are highly desirable due to their excellent properties and enjoy high consumer demand.